


Why Can't We Eat Bubbles?

by Little_Lady_Lilly



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_Lilly/pseuds/Little_Lady_Lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome and Sesshomaru tell their pups about the legend of The Bubbles (Based off of a homework assignment from my junior year in World Lit. I have also posted this over on Fan Fiction . Net under the same name and author tag)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't We Eat Bubbles?

((Yay~! My first KagoMaru fanfic~! Full of Fluffy goodness that can only happen with Lord Fluffy himself present!

I know... I wish I owned the characters but I don't... Except for Emma and Hisoka, they are mine~ x3 ))

* * *

Sesshomaru was watching his mate, stoic mask in place even though he was with his pack. He carefully pulled his mate into his lap, their two pups sitting before them. Kagome smiled softly, her hands on her swollen stomach. She looked at the set of toddlers that sat in front of her and Sesshomaru. She smiled as they grabbed ahold of their sleeping robes, insisting on a story. "What story do you two want me to tell you?"

She smiled even more as the pups bounced up and down. Emma, the younger twin with silver hair and pink marking on her cheeks, held onto her father's black sleeping hakama. "The bubbles?"

Sesshomaru smirked a little at the pups. 'Their enthusiasm is definitely from their mother.' He looked at the pups. "Hisoka, Emma... Why do you two always insist on the tale of 'The Bubbles'?"

Hisoka looked up at his father, his black hair swaying a little. "Because it's our favorite!" He smiled at his father and mother, two tiny fangs peeking out from his smile.

Emma tugged on the sleeve of her mother's kimono. "Please? We wanna hear about the bubbles..." She looked at her mother with big eyes and a slight pout.

Kagome sighed softly and looked at her pouting daughter. 'She must have learned that from her uncle...' Kagome looked at her mate and smiled. "Why not? At least we know they will like the story."

Sesshomaru nuzzled his mate softly. "Alright. I do believe that Inuyasha will be telling the next story, then." He gently licked his mate's mating mark then nuzzled her again.

Kagome smiled and giggled a little at the attention her mate was giving her. "Okay, I'll tell you the tale of The Bubble." Kagome smiled as she told her story.

* * *

One day a little girl, who was no older than you two, was playing with her older brother in a river. She saw something shiny, see-through, and round, floating above the water. The sphere was suspended in the air. The little girl waded over to it and held her hands under the orb, just barely touching it to let it rest in the palms of her hands. She turned to show her brother and he smiled at his sister. "It is a bubble. Mother told me that bubbles are peoples' souls when they are moving onto the next life."

His little sister looked at the bubble and frowned a little. "So... The bubble I ate before was someone leaving us?" She looked up, tears shining in her eyes.

The young man's eyes widened a little and he laughed softly. "Yes, but it could have been someone that we do not know."

The little girl slowly sank her hands into the water and watched as the bubble floated away. "I am sorry,bubble, for eating your friend..." She looked up at her brother. "I didn't mean to hurt the bubble's friend... I was wondering about what it was."

Her older brother held his hand out and smiled as his sister took it. "Lets head home. Mother must be worried about us by now." He smiled as he led his little sister home.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she watched the twins staring to nod off. She watched as Emma held onto her older brother like he was a pillow, not wanting to lose him. She looked up at her mate. "I think we should take them to bed."

Sesshomaru nodded and helped his mate up. He then picked up their pups and smiled softly at how they latched onto him. He carried them off to their room and tucked them in, saying good night to them both before turning back to see his mate. He smiled a little more and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come mate. Let us retire as well and talk for a little."

Kagome smiled and nodded in return. She held out her arm and Sesshomaru took it. He led her to their chambers and to bed. He snuggled and cuddled her, burying his face into her dark ebony locks. "Good night my mate and love."

Kagome smiled and nuzzled him a little in return. "I love you too, Maru." She soon fell asleep in his arms.

Sesshomaru smiled and nuzzled Kagome softly. "I love you, mate. You are my world and I don't know what I would do without you." ~

* * *

((I hope you guys liked my first KagoMaru fanfic! Please R&R it so I will know what I need to do to make it better!))


End file.
